Rakkaalleni
by Jackson1967
Summary: Takes place two years after First Time.. What happens?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Rakkaalleni

Pairing : Becca & Mac Taylor

Rating : K+

A/N : Part two of my Mac series..

Summary: Takes place two years after First Time.. What happens?

Chapter One

Mac and Becca were still so happy together and they had a son who they named McKenna who was six months old and Mac loved his family and Becca who had given him three kids.

Becca never thought about Danny as he had been dead for two years and, Ruby was walking and talking as was Amy too who had gotten more like her father Mac.

Mac had no idea that someone would try and ruin his marriage to Becca and that jealous person was Peyton who had wanted Mac to be with her, despite knowing that he was married with three kids.

Peyton had a twisted plan in mind and she decided to use it and, she snatched Becca and took her to underground room under Ground Zero and slashed her shoulders twice.

Mac found out as Flack told him and Mac worried like crazy about Becca who had been stabbed in the leg as her wounds bled thick and fast, as Peyton left Becca there to die.

Becca tried to move but her injuries were so severe and she cried in pain but nobody heard her cries for help and she felt like she would never see Mac or their three children again.

A few weeks had passed and Mac never gave up until Adam tells him that that Becca's phone has pinged a hit at Ground Zero and, Mac quickly rushes to the site.

Becca was lying on the tunnel floor motionless from the blood loss and Mac searched everywhere until,he found her lying on the floor motionless.

Mac took Becca to Angel Of Mercy where Becca's status was critical and was treated then she was taken to ICU and Mac worried out of his mind and the doctor explained the extent of her injuries.

Mac asked the doctor was what Becca's chances of survival were and the doctor tells Mac that her survival was only 20% which made Mac cry.

Becca was hooked up to a life support machine to help her breathe and Mac holds Becca's hand and he talks to her and he wants her to wake up and he sighed softly.

Mac just watched over Becca for the next few weeks but there had been no change and Mac thought he was gonna lose her forever until, Becca started to breathe on her own.

After the doctors checked her over, they told Mac that her survival rate had gone up to 50% which made Mac sigh softly that Becca was gonna pull through.

Mac just watched Becca as she then opened her eyes to find Mac sat beside her, and he smiled when he saw that she was awake and Mac leant into kiss her, which Becca returned.

Becca still felt sore and would be for quite a while, as she saw her leg was covered up and she painfully remembered what happened to her and she told it all to Flack.

Mac knew that he would take time off from work to look after Becca and their three children who were with Stella at her apartment.

Will Becca tell Mac what happened to her?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Becca had been allowed home three weeks later and she still hadn't told Mac what happened to her and it gave her nightmares as she kept re-living what happened every night since which worried Mac.

Mac vowed to keep her safe and he'd feel helpless while she was suffering and Becca broke down in tears, as Mac comforted her close to him and tells her that she will never be alone.

Becca holds on tightly to Mac who comforts his wife and he knew that she would tell him what happened to her, but when she was ready to tell him, not before.

After putting their three children down for the night, Becca decided that she was gonna tell Mac what happened to her.

Becca sighed then spoke " I want to tell you what happened Mac.", as Mac replied " Ok sweetheart." and Becca sighed softly then tells Mac..

" Peyton grabbed me and I tried to fight back but she was too strong and I had no idea where I was or what she planned to do, as she had a knife then she must of used it and I felt a stinging from my arms then she stabbed me." Becca told Mac.

Mac held Becca closer and just comforted her as she cried on his chest as he worried about her and now he knew what she had went through and it angered him but didn't let it show.

Becca still cried on Mac's chest as he comforted her as all he wanted was for her to be ok, but that would take time for her to heal and he was gonna be there every step of the way.

Mac was allowed to see how the injuries were healing up and seeing them all made him gasp in shock but he knew just how lucky Becca was just to survive her ordeal.

A few days later, Becca had been feeling down and she had wanted to to be on her own but she knew that she didn't want to shut Mac out but she had to find a way to cope.

Mac worried about her and he wished that she hadn't been hurt in the way that she had been and he blamed himself for what Becca went through.

Mac sighed then tells Becca " I blame myself for what Peyton did to you.", as Becca hugged Mac then tells him " It wasn't your fault and I don't want you to blame yourself.".

Becca rubbed his back softly as she comforted him just like he had with her and she loved him with everything she had.

Will they get back to normal from this?


End file.
